Midnight Killer
by Runs With Horses
Summary: Véronique Beaumont is new to the town of Boston. Her family moved to New York City, from Paris when she was only 10. Now, she's 24 and she works for the French Consult as a translator by day. By night she's a hired assassin known as Vee. Review? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**I'm not sure but I think this might be the first of its kind…if there are others let me know.**

**HI! I'm Kya. I normally write stories for Twilight by Stephanie Meyer, but I thought I should expand a little. This is a fan fic on my other fave book series, 'The Midnight Breed' by Lara Adrian. My friend Tabi got me hooked on Vampire and Werewolf romance novels and I never stopped. **

**I call this story, 'Midnight Killer' because all the books have something to do with midnight, I wanted to continue the line, the rest of the title is a secret.... ;-). As the title insinuates, I want to warn of: future Violence, Language, and Lemons.**

**Summary:**

**Véronique Beaumont is new to the town of Boston. Her family moved to New York City, from Paris when she was only 10. Now, she's 24 and she works for the French Consult as a translator by day. By night she's a hired assassin known as Vee. Vee is one of the best assassins in the Boston area. She's on a job when someone...or something interrupts it.**

**Kade Houser is the newest member in the Order he and the other newbie Brock Williams are partnered with the Russian hard ass, Nikolai Ross to learn the ropes. He's out hunting on his own one night, when he spots a woman in trouble. Her black hair and her shocking blue eyes aren't all that make her interesting. She fights the rogue like a trained warrior.**

**Review and ask any questions you may have, I love them! Review? Please???**

* * *

Chapter One--Un Secret

VPOV (Véronique POV)

The target was right in front of me. My hands itched to get the dagger from my leather jacket and get the job over with. _No, Véronique. Wait._ I thought to myself. The Target was a Mr. Miller. He apparently pissed off someone. I don't look into the target, if I did I would get too attached to it. In my business, attachment wasn't advised.

Miller was rather large, had a receding hair line, brown hair, dull hale eyes, and was wearing a dark gray suit. I watched from the corner of a practically deserted street. He was waiting for a cab to go by._ Lazy Bastard._ I thought. He tapped his foot and looked at his watch.

I took a deep breath and walked around the corner to him. I was dressed in a denim mini skirt, a baby pink shirt a few sizes too small, black heels, and a leather jacket. My thick, wavy, black hair was down reaching to my lower back and bounced as I walked over to him.

"Hi Handsome," I said seductively. I mentally cringed, the word handsome would never describe him. "Looking for me?"

He turned and took in my appearance, and his eyes widened. "Can I help you miss?" he asked stupidly. He shifted uncomfortably.

I chuckled softly, "_You_ can't help _me_, but..." I walked closer making sure he saw my breasts. Not that he could miss them. "_I _can help _you_."

I saw he was debating. I got even closer and rubbed against him. "How much?" he asked breathlessly.

I bit my red colored lip, "200 dollars," I said.

He looked around, "Where?"

I grabbed his jacket and pulled him into the near by ally. I made sure that nobody could see from the streets. He reached for my jacket. I pulled away and held out my hand. He took out his wallet too quickly and hastily counted the money. I double checked it and stuffed it in my bra. He was ready to go for my jacket again and I grabbed his hands in one of mine and clamped my other hand on his mouth.

His eyes widened in shock. I shook my head. "Shame, Monsieur Miller. Lust is a sin," I chastised letting my French accent come in fully. "What would Madame Miller think? And for a whore on the street? Tisk tisk." I said. "It is a sham I have to kill you now, I would have liked to torture you." I let his hands go and grabbed my dagger. I plunged it into his neck and twisted. He screamed against my hand. "Taire de ne pas vous faire pleurer, allez dormir petit bébé. Suite lorsque vous vous serez en enfer," I whispered as he died. "Hush don't you cry, go to sleep little baby. When you wake you will be in hell," I translated.

When his pulse had stopped, I put my message on his chest.

"_Je suis d'attente Boston meilleurs. Vous ne trouvez toujours pas moi?Vraiment il ne peut pas être si difficile._

_Votre,_

_Vee"_

I smiled at my note, it read "I'm waiting Boston's finest. You still can't find me? Really it can't be that hard. Yours, Vee. " I turned to leave. I was surrounded, 4 strange men with glowing amber eyes and...holly shit! Fangs? They growled at me and inhaled. Two had dark hair, one black and the other brown. The other two were blond. Their clothes were ripped and bloody, coated with mud. They were wearing old tennis shoes.

I backed up to the wall. _Shit shit shit!_ Was all I could think of. I was in the middle of an ally, out of sight. There was no hope now. One with blond hair lunged for me. I shut my eyes waiting to die.

I never felt the impact. Another man with dark sandy hair was in front of me. He seemed to be growling. He had two long blades in his hands, their edges were shining in the limited light of the far street lamps. "Merde," I whispered. The one that had lunged for me roared at the man protecting me and lunged again. My protector met him half way, slicing with one of the long blades. The other man shrieked. And fell to the ground. The others roared in anger and lunged for my protector, he made a large slashing motion, getting the other two who fell to the ground in shrieks. The last landed on him. He kicked the man off and crouched in front of me, hissing. The other male lunged again. Using both blades he sliced in opposite directions, severing the others head.

The bodies of my attackers began to disintegrate in front of me. "Sainte Mère de Dieu," I whispered and sank to the ground.

* * *

KPOV (Kade POV)

I was patrolling on my own that night._ Of course there would be action _I thought sarcastically. I sniffed the air and stiffened. Blood, fresh and right down the ally across the street. I walked over briskly. Fast for a normal human but not too fast to draw attention on the deserted street. I went down the ally, deep in where nobody from the street would see, was a woman, next to a dead body with a large hole in his neck and a piece of paper pinned to his shirt. Four rogues surrounded her. She had black hair that was thick and wavy reaching almost to her ass. She was wearing a leather jacket and a skirt that was so short that it should be illegal. Her shocking blue eye wide in fright. There was a knife in her hand, covered in blood, I guessed sense none of the rogues had a scratch it was the dead man's blood.

They growled at her and inhaled. Two had dark hair, one black and the other brown. The other two were blond. Their clothes were ripped and bloody, coated with mud. They were wearing old tennis shoes. One of the blond ones lunged at her. I threw myself at him, throwing him to the wet ally's concrete. I growled and hissed, at them. Taking out my titanium edged blades. Rogues, were deadly allergic to titanium, if it got into their blood stream they would begin to disintegrate. Just like if they were in the sun.

The original attacker roared and lunged again. I ran at him slicing him around the middle. His shriek filled the ally. The other three roared in furry and lunged for me, I turned in time to slice two. One tackled me to the ground and made an effort to bite me. I kicked his gut, feeling ribs break. He lept off of me, and hissed and lunged again I met him using both of my blades and cut in opposite directions separating his head from his shoulders.

I turned from the disintegrating bodies, to the woman I had saved. She was staring at the ground. She didn't seem as scared as she should have been. "Miss?" I asked.

Her head jerked up. "Oui? Tu parles á moi?" she asked. It was French, the only bit of French I knew was the yes. **(Yes? Are you talking to me?)**

I frowned, the only one who spoke French was Sterling. I needed to get her mind wiped anyway. Most Breedmales can erase memories, the older ones are more likely to be able. I was still too young. I held up a finger, indicating that she wait. I hit the number on my speed dial to get the Orders compound.

"Kade?" Gideon had answered the phone.

"Yea, Gid it's me. Listen man, I got a problem. Is Sterling there?" I asked.

"I think so, why?" he asked.

"I have a witness that needs to be wiped and I don't speak French," I said getting frustrated.

"Where are you? I can get him there in a few minutes," he said and I gave him the street I was on. "Kay, try to get Frenchie on the main street."

I rolled my eyes, "Sure, thanks," I said sarcastically, wondering what I was going to do to get her to follow me.

"Kade, try saying, "Parlez-vous anglais ?" Sterlings voice came over the phone. "It means 'Do you speak English'."

The woman was waiting for him to speak, he said what Sterling suggested.

"Non, je regret," she said. **(No, I'm sorry)**

"Did you get that man?" I asked.

"Yea...let me talk to her," he said. I frowned and turned to the woman on the ground. I crouched down so that we were at eye level and handed her the phone. Then she began to babble in French.

* * *

VPOV

My savior handed me a cell phone. I had decided to go with the lie that I didn't know English. The man on the other line asked** (By the way, the conversation is all in French, I just didn't feel like translating I'm a senior in high school, and in French 4. I don't know everything but the Internet is an amazing thing ;) )** "what's your name?" the guy on the other line asked.

"Véronique Beaumont...I'm so confused. What just happened?" I asked, faking a frantic tone of voice.

"Relax, Miss Beaumont, I'm a friend of Kade, the man that saved you. He's going to meet me on the street. Will you follow him?" he asked in a calm tone.

"I guess," I said.

"You can trust him," the guy assured me.

I bit my lip and handed the phone back to Kade. Kade talked to the other guy, who's name I gathered to be Sterling. Then hung up and offered me his hand to help me up. I took it, and made sure to have a confused look on my face. He motioned for me to follow as he helped me up and we headed for the street.

**

* * *

**

Ok, I love questions any and all are welcomed. Flames are always accepted, but don't insult me or my intelligence. I will update when I can, I have several stories going at once and I would like to finish them first.

**Review?**

**Luv,**

**RWH **


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! YES, I'M FINALLY 18! GO ME!**

**As a gift I'm trying to update all my stories today! Wish me luck!**

**I want to thank the Reviews I got for this story and all the rest on the insult thing. Thanks for reviewing and for the support, I'm sorry but I felt like I had to disable the anonymous reviews.**

**I delicate this chapter to kta12 for being my first review!**

**Review?! Please? (she gets down on her knees and puts on a puppy dog face that could break your heart.)**

**By the way, ****Véronique's thoughts will be in **_**Italics.**_

_Previously..._

_I bit my lip and handed the phone back to Kade. Kade, talked to the other guy, who's name I gathered to be Sterling. Then hung up and offered me his hand to help me up. I took it, and made sure to have a confused look on my face. He motioned for me to follow as he helped me up and we headed for the street._

* * *

Chapter Two--Que Sais-Je?

VPOV

I stood with Kade on the main street. We were waiting for someone, _the guy I talked too?_, I wondered. I tried to figure out what those...men seemed like a too lose of a word for them. Who were they? What had they wanted? Who was the guy that saved me?

I wanted answers, but I wouldn't get them from Kade. Not unless I broke my cover. _Damn_, I hadn't seen this in my premonition. For as long as I can remember I've seen the future at odd times. Like lets say I'm reading a book on my couch. Suddenly, I'll be thrust into another world.

I couldn't chose when they would come, they just did. Suddenly, a black SUV came around the corner and stopped right in front of us. I stared at it wide eyed, feigning fright. I backed away for effect. I bright blond man jumped out. "Rester! Sil-vous plait?" He asked. **(Stay! Please?)**.

"Qui êtes-vous?" I asked. **(Who are you?)**

"Sterling Chase," he said. "Viens ici." **(Come here)**

"Pourquoi?" I asked. **(Why?)**

He just shook his head and walked over to me. Touching his palm to my forehead. A confused look crossed his face and he turned to Kade. "I can't scrub her," he said.

_He can't WHAT!_ I thought.

"What? Why not?" Kade asked.

"I don't know. Lets take her back to the compound and tell Lucan. He wouldn't want her hanging around with the knowledge of what she just saw," he said. Then turned to me. "Il est nécessaire pour vous à viens avec nous," he told me. **(It's necessary for you to come with us)**

"Pourquoi?" I asked.

"Je ne peux pas vous dire," he said **(I can't tell you)**. "Viens avec nous." **(Come with us)**

"Non!" I said then tried to run. Kade was suddenly in front of me and grabbed my middle and covered my mouth. He looked around then put me in the car. He got in after me and Sterling at the same time I did. The driver took off as Kade's door closed.

"So, What have we got here?" the driver asked, he had dark hair and a hint of an Italian accent.

"I can't scrub her," Sterling said. _Again with the scrubbing thing?_

"Shouldn't you watch what you say?" he asked.

"She can't understand or speak English. Only French," Kade asked.

I was too quiet, I decided to speak, "Qui êtes-vous? Ou prenez-vous de moi?" I demanded, cowering into the seat for effect.**(Who are you? Where are you taking me?)**

"Il est Dante, Nous prenez-vous de notre maison," Sterling said. **(He's Dante. We are taking you to our house)**

"Pourquoi?" I asked.

"Je ne peux pas vous dire," he said.

"Do you want me to try?" Dante asked Sterling.

Sterling shook his head, "not now," he said.

"Do you think she's a Breedmate?" Kade asked. _A what?_

Sterling shook his head, "Where would her mark be?" he asked.

"Just a thought," Kade mumbled.

The rest of the ride was silent. I was thankful for that fact, I wanted time to think. After a little while, we pulled into a gaited driveway. Behind the wrought iron were sweeping lawns and a large white, mansion. They lived here? It was so big, who else lived with them?

They pulled through the gaits and to the back where what looked like an air hanger opened to revel lines of black cars. Compacts, Sedans, SUV's, and and a selection of Motorcycles, of what seemed like every make and model available. I gaped. Kade laughed. I glared at him.

We got out and Kade took my arm as he helped me out of the car. Dante came around and walked right up to me and touched his palm to my forehead like Sterling had. The confused look crossed his face too. "I can't either, Lucan can if we can't."

Sterling and Dante walked in front while Kade kept my arm and followed. "I know you don't understand, but you don't need to worry. You'll be fine," Kade said.

I gave him a false confused look. He shook his head, telling me it was nothing. They went to an elevator with steel doors, typed in a code and the doors opened. We got in and the elevator and it shot down so fast I had to ketch myself on Kade's arm. He smiled at me and I glared back. The doors opened to a long white hall. Nothing on the walls, no doors, just white everywhere. Dante and Sterling went ahead of me, then Kade led me behind them.

After what seemed like forever a room with all glass walls, even a glass door. Inside was a wall of computer screens, and a desk underneath them with a keyboard on it.

A big Blond guy with glasses on was sitting at the desk talking to another guy with black hair and sun glasses covering his eyes. Like Dante, Sterling, and Kade, he was wearing black fatigues, and a leather jacket over a black shirt and black boots. They almost looked like brothers. Across the hall, Four other men, one with white blond hair, one with tawny brown hair, one with sandy hair just a shade lighter than Kade's, and another with dark hair that be considered dark brown or black.

"What've you fucked up this time Kade?" the sandy haired one asked.

"Nothing, I was on patrol I saved her and I called sterling to scrub her, but she won't scrub. We're bringing her to Lucan to see what he can do," Kade said defensively.

"Sure man," said the blond one.

"Should we be talking like this in front of her?" the tawny one asked.

"You're fine Tegan, she can't speak or understand English," Sterling said.

"She know Spanish?" the dark haired one asked hopefully.

"No, French, sorry Rio," Dante said punching the other guy's shoulder.

I decided then to speak up. I was sure to make my voice squeak and my eyes wider then I had previously made them, "Où en sommes-nous?" I asked. **(Where are we?)**

"Notre maison," Sterling said. **(Our house)**

"Yea, didn't get a lick of that," the blond one said.

"Qui sont-ils?" I asked. **(who are they?)**

"Il est Brock," he pointed to the blond one. "Il est Tegan," he indicated the tawny one. "Il est Nikolai," he pointed to the light sandy one. "À, il est Rio." he finished pointing at the last man. They waved as Sterling pointed them out. **(He's Brock. He's Tegan. He's Nikolai. And, he is Rio.)** "Let's go guys," he said to the others and they all walked ahead of me into the glass room.

"How did it go? Who is that?" the black haired guy asked. He had an authoritative tone of voice I could easily see him leading a group of people. I guessed then that he was the leader.

"Her name is Véronique. She's the witness I went to help Kade with," Sterling explained. He turned to me and whispered, "Il est Lucan. Il est Gideon." **(He is Lucan. He is Gideon.)**

"Then why is she here? Why didn't you scrub her?" the leader asked. _What is with the Scrubbing thing?_

"I can't, neither can Dante. We both tried," Sterling said.

The leader's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Breedmate?" he asked.

Sterling shrugged, "I don't think so," he said.

"Did you look?" the leader asked.

Sterling raised his eyebrows, "I didn't think it polite. I can ask," he offered. The leader nodded then Sterling turned to me. I made my eyes wide. No one had been looking at me until now. "Avez-vous un tache de naissance sous la forme d'un croissant de lune avec une larme en tombant goutte-il?" he asked. **(Do you have a birthmark in the shape of a crescent moon with a tear drop falling into it?)**

My eyes widened, this time in shock. "Oui," I said shakily. **(Yes)**

Sterling's expression looked confused, "Où?" he asked. **(Where?)**

I blushed and mumbled, "L'extérieur de mon sein droit," I said embarrassed. **(The outside of my right breast.)**

Chuckles erupted throughout the room, and my face got even redder. "Quand?" I demanded. **(What?)**

"What's so funny?" A female voice asked. I turned to see a woman with short blond hair in the door. "Who is this Tegan?" she asked then turned to me. "Hi, I'm Elise, and you are?" she asked.

I faked confusion, "Quand?" I asked.

Elise frowned, then Sterling explained, "She doesn't speak or understand English."

Elise raised an eyebrow, "Then why are her thoughts in English?" she asked.

_How does she know that? _I wondered

"I can read thoughts," she explained.

I scowled, "Shit! Busted," I said in English.

**

* * *

**

So? what'd you think? I hope you like it! Review?

**Luv**

**RWH**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**Hello Everyone! My Birthday was great! I got a new car! and a new cell phone! Yea! I know I screamed too. I was reading Veil of Midnight and thought of a new chapter.**

**So, here it is, we get to find out whats going to happen now...oh!**

**Luvs!**

* * *

Chapter Three

VPOV

"You lied about not knowing English? Why?" Kade asked.

"Let me think...maybe, just maybe that what I saw freaked me out enough that I reverted to my home tongue? Or I was..." I said trailing off. I didn't like to use the word afraid, weakness didn't get my bills paid. I had been afraid though; that was what I hated.

"So, you understood everything...great," Dante said.

"Well, look at it this way, at least we don't have to explain all that," Sterling said.

"We still have things to explain," Lucan said.

"Like what!" I demanded. "someone clue me in on all of this?"

"Elise?" Tegan asked.

Elise nodded, smiled at me and took my arm. My sight suddenly blacked out, and I was thrust into a vision...

_Vision_

_I watched a woman, it was Elise I realized, she held her arms out and someone handed her a little baby. _

"_Hey sweet one," she cooed._

_Tegan appeared next to her, "You did wonderfully, baby," he said kissing her forehead._

_She smiled at him, "We did wonderfully," she said. Then kissed him full on the lips._

_End_

I gasped. I was on the floor, where I normally ended up. I was surrounded by other women. I sat up sharply, forgetting how my head would throb. I groaned. "Gabe she's awake, go tell Lucan." said one.

I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes.

"Are you ok?" one asked softly.

"Normal," I grunted.

"Fainting?" the same voice asked.

I held up a finger indicating that they wait a second. After my head quit trying to beat it's way out of my skull. I looked up, "Yes, that is normal for me," I said.

A female with mocha skin and hazel eyes spoke, "Do you have a mental condition?" she asked.

"No," I answered.

"You're a Breedmate right?" one with red hair asked. She looked about 23, with blue eyes.

"A what?" I asked.

"You said that you had a birthmark in the shape of a crescent moon with a tear drop falling into it. Right?" said the red head. I nodded, "that's a special birthmark, it marks you as a special female. A Breedmate. They are females that can carry a Breedmale's seed full term," she said.

"Breedmales are vampires," said the first genteelly. My mouth fell open in disbelief, _sure honey, what are you on?_

"She's telling the truth," said Elise. "Do you have any Extrasensory abilities?" she asked.

I bit my lip, "I...I get premonitions," I said.

"Like see the future?" the red head asked. I nodded, "that is so cool!"

I laughed, "sure you have one and then lets see what you think," I said.

"You know guys she might like to know names," said Elise. "You know me."

"I'm Savannah," said the dark one.

"Dylan!" said the red head.

One with Dark curly hair spoke next, "I'm Tess," she said.

"I'm Renata," said the last one. She had black hair in a bob that was to her chin.

"I'm Véronique Beaumont," I said.

"What did you see earlier?" Elise asked.

I bit my lip, she at least had a right to know. I wasn't sure if she wanted the whole room to know or not so I thought it to her instead, _I saw you, you just gave birth...are you pregnant?_

Her mouth dropped, "are you sure?" she asked.

"My visions always come true at some point," I told her.

"What what did she see?" Dylan demanded.

"She said that she saw me...I just gave birth," Elise said shocked.

"What?" a woman with ginger hair just walked in, "I'm Gabrielle by the way," she said to me.

"Enchanté, Enchanted,Véronique Beaumont." I said shaking her hand.

Elise retold what I told her and the room squealed.

I got up slowly, my stomach flipped and my ears rang, "I hate the after symptoms," I grumbled. "Do you have a gym or something?" I asked.

"Yea, the Order uses it to work out why?" Gabrielle asked.

"Sweating usually helps with the after shock," I said. "Do you happen to have any workout clothes? All I got is what I'm wearing."

"Yea, you can borrow some of my stuff. Kade was worried about you," Dylan said ending in a voice that suggested that either I or he liked the other.

I rolled my eyes and followed them out. They lead me down a white hall, "Why is everything white?" I asked.

Savannah shrugged, "That's just the design," she said.

"It's a bit of an eyesore right?" Dylan asked. I nodded, "Finally someone agrees with me!"

I laughed and Dylan came back with the clothes, "Thanks, I hate to be a burden," I said.

"Don't worry you're fine," said Dylan.

I changed in a room off to the side of the large white gym. Once I got in the gym I stretched and began to warm up by running. Already I felt the after shock wearing off. I took a deep breath and continued until my muscles burned. I then turned to one of the dummies at the side, bringing them out. I proceeded by practicing my martial arts on the helpless non moving object.

* * *

KPOV** (meanwhile in the Lab)**

"Well, that was an...interesting," I was cut off by Lucan.

"That could have been a disaster. What the hell? Didn't you think to tell her to leave?" this time I cut Lucan. Not a wise idea.

"I was a bit busy fighting off the four rogues that she had attracted," I said fiercely, "Getting my ass kicked was a bit of a distraction too."

Brock intervened to prevent any more argument, "So, what did you think she feinted from?" he asked.

"Beats me," Niko said. This cooperation from Niko surprised me. "We could ask her if she was awake."

"Gabrielle said that she would let us know when she was awake," said Lucan going along with the conversation. "What is she anyway? Did you see the daggers and gun she was packing?"

"Just for street protection?" Rio asked.

"I wouldn't think so, there was a note on the human body. It wasn't just any human thought...familiar with Joseph Miller?" I said.

"The CEO?" Tegan asked.

I nodded, "It was in French," I handed the note to Sterling.

"'I'm waiting Boston's finest. You still can't find me? Really it can't be that hard. Yours, Vee. '" he translated, "The assassin Vee? The supposedly Best assassin in Boston Vee?" he asked. "Is her?"

"We know she won't tell. If she is, I think she wouldn't scare easily," Lucan. He thought for a minute, "Kade, you found her, we might be able to charm it out of her. Try to get her to fall for you, try to get the truth."

Kade thought Lucan was nuts for suggesting this. He was never like this, who was this Joseph Miller? Why was he so important? Before he could state his dislike of the plan Lucan's Breedmate Gabrielle came through the glass doors.

"She's awake Lucan," she said. "She looked a little green. I'll return and let you know when she feels better," she said.

I felt my chest instantly loosen. She was awake...mainly ok. Wait...what was I thinking? What's wrong with me? Was I...already falling for her? "I'm going to go to the gym and..." and what?

I didn't wait for any one to speak I just went back to my room to change into something I wouldn't mind sweating in. When I walked into the gym, I found Véronique kicking the shit out of one of the martial arts dummies.

The way she moved left no doubt in my mind that she was Vee. I didn't want to believe that this beautiful Breedmate was a killer, but the blank fire in her eyes and the swiftness that would even give Lucan a run for his money, made it completely obvious. _I have to get her to say it though. Besides, she just could have taken martial arts classes._

I came up behind her and said, "Boo." She wheeled around and made an effort to kick at my head. I caught her foot...barely. "Easy killer," I said with a smile.

I felt her muscles tense, "Can I have my leg back?" she asked.

"I don't know, I think I'll keep it. It's a rather nice leg," I said pretending to examine it. I wasn't lying, she was beautiful. "Very toned."

"I will happily kick your ass," she said low.

I chuckled, "Sure, I'll let you think that," I said still holding her leg.

"You asked for it," she said then brought her other leg up and kicked, this time connecting.

I let her go and she landed in a crouch, "Ow, that hurt, you may have even broken my jaw," I said rubbing it. No, it wasn't. I'd let her think that though. She grinned, then launched catching me off guard and tackling me to the ground.

"I didn't, nice try though," she said, her knees digging into my chest. She grabbed my arms and pinned them to my sides. "Say Uncle!" she demanded.

I chuckled and pushed her off so suddenly that she landed on her back. I got on top of her pinning her to the floor, "I don't think so beautiful," I said then kissed her.

At first her beautiful lips were shocked, then they slowly relaxed and moved with mine. After a minute I pulled away to breath. She smiled then her face went blank and her eyes rolled back into her head and she gasped.

**

* * *

**

Oh! another premonition? What was it? Want to know right? Well stay tuned, I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP.

**With Luv**

**RWH**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

**GRRRR! I had this all typed and then it just went poof, gone! Double GRRRRRR! And triple GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**

**Anyway, I've gotten great feedback from you all. As a special gift you get chapter 4 and 5! Yea! Go You (all)! I have up to chapter 7 finished but to get them I want reviews. I won't set a number, but some new people reviewing would be nice. I bet you can't guess what's going to happen right. Oh you think you can? Then guess.**

**I will try to give the winner a sneek peek at chapter 6...I tend to have a bad memory...(looks down embarassed)**

**Ok, enough of my babble here's chapter 4!**

* * *

Chapter Four

VPOV

_Vision_

_It was dark, I was watching myself. I had a long dagger in my hand at the ready. I was suddenly attacked from behind, I gave a squeak of surprise and twisted around to kill what ever had surprised me._

_Whatever had me roared and my blade went flying. I was now on my back being pinned by a weird animal thing._

"_Well, finally...it's about time I met you Vee. Your death will make my pack vary happy," he said. His hair was dark. I couldn't see well in the dark, so that and his shining blue eyes were all I could see._

_I fought against him,"Get the Hell off me you pig!" I shouted and made an effort to kick him in the stomach I made contact but he didn't move._

"_Wrong beast," he said. His teeth shined in the dark, "You know, that man of yours was hard to ketch, I bet my pack is enjoying that good meal," he said._

"_No! Not Kade! Oh Please god no!" my thoughts screamed though I kept my face blank, "You are lying," I stated._

_He brought his face to mine, "Am I?" he asked and a howl pierced the night..._

**(Skips to later)**

"_It's not fare! I should be the one dead! Not her!" I saw Kade shouting. He was holding something...someone...me. He kissed my face and was rocking me back and forth, "I'm sorry sweetheart...so sorry." he said over and over._

_I got a good look at my body, I was soaked in my own blood, there were gashes on my skin, bite marks in my arms and legs what was left of my clothes were shredded and soaked with blood. I was dead..._

_End_

My eyes flashed open and then shut again at the seemingly bright light. I groaned. 2 visions in the course of hours? I felt like my mind was being ripped to shreds.

"Véronique? Are you alright?" it was Kade's voice. I groaned again in response.

"She's been out a while, you know what she needs," this was another male voice, but I didn't remember who it was. "Her mind can't take that amount of psychic power."

"I know what she needs!" Kade growled.

"Easy Kade you're scaring her," this voice was gentle.

I could barely concentrate my head refused to stay in one spot. I failed to hold in another groan.

"You'll lose her Kade if you don't," said another voice.

"Kade?" I whispered weakly. I hated that it was weak.

"I'm here, Véronique," he said and I felt his fingers on the side of my face. "You're going to be fine."

"Kade! Her pulse is dropping! Either do it now or watch her die!" a frantic and agitated voice called.

I heard him sigh, "I'm sorry Véronique," he said then I felt something on my lips, and coming from it was something else. It was warm, and tasted like the finest French wine. Maybe better. I drank it readily.

* * *

KPOV

I brought her to the Infirmary, unsure on how to handle the after shock. Gideon said that Gabrielle told them it was only a few hours after she woke up again.

I waited...I drank when I needed it...I slept by her bed...and I waited...for two days. I was talking with Lucan when I heard her moan, "Véronique? Are you alright?" I asked frantically. Her response was a groan.

"She's been out a while, you know what she needs," Lucan said, I looked at his face and it seemed he truly felt sorry."Her mind can't take that amount of psychic power."

"I know what she needs!" I growled, hating his pity.

"Easy Kade you're scaring her," Tegan said trying to calm me. I looked to Véronique, she was shaking.

"You'll lose her Kade if you don't," said Gideon softly.

"Kade?" she whispered weakly. Even if I hadn't known her long, I hated to see her like this. On her back...weak.

"I'm here, Véronique," I said and touched my fingers to her face lightly. "You're going to be fine."

"Kade! Her pulse is dropping! Either do it now or watch her die!" Gideon said frantic and agitated.

I sighed, hating myself for what I was about to do. "I'm sorry Véronique," I said. I then brought my wrist to my lips and bit. The blood flowed from the twin punctures and I pressed it to her lips. I was vaguely aware of the Order leaving the room. I felt tears roll down my face, I didn't want her to bound to me. I didn't want her to feel that obligation.

All I knew was her name and that she was fluent in French, I knew she didn't know anything about me but my name. I knew then, it was best that as soon as possible that I let her go. Out of the compound, back to the city. Of course I would give her a choice, but what motivation did she have to stay?

**

* * *

**

Ok, I know that it's a little sudden for that but hey...it had to happen. I'll explain why in the next chapter. Sorry that this one was so short...read on!

**Luv**

**RWH**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:**

**Nothing to say but read on!**

* * *

Chapter Five

VPOV

I woke to someone stroking my hair. I felt better...better then I should, I realized. Two visions in a day, that would have surely killed me right? I was no longer in a hospital bed, no it wasn't as lumpy. This bed was soft, the sheets I was laying on almost like silk. Was I dead? In heaven? Who was next to me?

Opening my eyes would give me some idea of were I was. I took a breath, preparing to see clouds or a guy in robes. I opened my eyes.

I blinked...no clouds...there was a guy next to me but he was wearing black pants and a scarlet red button up shirt. His face was familiar, those eyes...wolf like, a shimmering slivery pale blue. Sandy blond hair that seemed to fall in his face. A name suddenly came to mind...Kade.

I sat up then instantly remembered my after shock, and waited for pain, dizziness, and nausea. It never came. I looked around confused. The room I was in had blood red walls, and black carpet, the bed had black and dark gray sheets. "where am I?" I asked.

"My room," Kade answered.

"Why?" I asked again.

"You looked uncomfortable in the Infirmary bed. I thought you would like something softer," he said. "How are you feeling?"

"Good...wait beyond good. I feel amazing," I said still amazed, "What the hell happened?"

He sighed and looked down, "When I kissed you, you I guess had another vision...you were out for two days and...dieing. I had to...to save you I..." he couldn't finish.

"You had to what?" I asked softly. Could it be that bad?

"What do you know about blood bonds?" he asked.

"What is it? Does that answer you're question?" I asked smiling.

He laughed once then continued. "When a Breedmale finds a Breedmate he wants to spend the rest of his existence with, he...it's a little hard to explain, the best summery I can do is that it's like when humans get married. Cancel out the church and priest. They exchange blood instead," I paused to gage my reaction. I didn't know what to think. Blood?

It clicked, "a blood bond?" I asked.

He looked down, "half, to save you I needed to give you Breed blood. I was the only donor," he said. "I'm sorry, Véronique. I couldn't let you...I wouldn't let you...I don't know what's wrong with me. All I know is that I'm falling for you, I've been falling sense I saw you in the ally. Even if I haven't known you that long.

"When you are strong enough, you can go back to your life. The only change would be that you would live in a Darkheaven, it's like an apartment building for Breedmales and Breedmates. Gideon's setting you up in the Boston Darkheaven."

He looked so ashamed. As I hated to admit it, I felt sorry for him...wait a minute, he shoved his blood down my throat? EW! From my memory that was slowly returning, it didn't taste bad, it had been...delicious. "So, does this mean that I'm turning into a vampire?" I asked.

He shook his head, still looking down, "no, we can't change people. You have nothing to worry about there," he said then left the room.

I found myself wondering if I should stay. Then I got to thinking about my vision. What was that wolf thing? Are werewolves real too? I was so deep in thought I didn't hear Gabrielle, Savannah, and Dylan enter the room.

"Hey! You were out for a bit. You must be hungry," Dylan said holding a plate of food. It looked simple, a sandwich, Coke, and chips.

I took the plate, I was hungry, "Thanks," I said taking a bite of the sandwich.

"Are you staying?" Savannah asked. "You are welcome to you know."

I shook my head, "Kade seems to not want me around, I don't think I will," I told her.

Dylan rolled her eyes, "Oh whatever! He's head over heals for you," she said.

"Then why does he act like that. I know he admitted falling for me, but I don't think he wants me around," I said.

Gabrielle smiled, "Trust me. He wants you around," she said. "I think that in his mind, he's ruined your life. You will always unconsciously know where he is. He thinks that he's ruined your life, because you've taken his blood. The bond is for eternity and is only broken with death. If he takes your blood the bond will be complete."

I grimaced, "That sounds...gross. I'm not going to lie," I said. I was so comfortable with the women of the compound, I'd never had any real friends. So, having them to talk to was nice. They laughed at my comment.

"It actually feels very nice," Dylan said hiding a smile, "_Stimulating_."

Gabrielle slapped her shoulder, "TMI Dylan!" she said laughing.

My eyes widened, "You get aroused?" I asked.

Savannah nodded, "Yes, its an aphrodisiac," she said trying to keep a straight face.

Tess, Elise, Renata, and a little girl with milky violet eyes entered the room. The little girl looked and me and grinned, "HI!" she said excited. "I'm Mira!" she said excited.

"Hello Mira, I'm Véronique, but you can call me Frenchie," I said smiling.

"Can I call you that too?" Dylan called laughing.

I turned my head and glared at her.

"Are you Kade's mate?" she asked sitting on the bed cross legged.

I shook my head, "No," I told her.

"But you made the blood bond," she said.

"She only did half Mouse, she needed his blood," Renata explained.

"How are you doing?" Tess asked.

I shrugged, "Better I guess," I told her. I smiled, "No after shock!" There was a chorus of laughter and a confused look from Mira, "I see the future."

She grinned, "I do to, if you look into my eyes you can see your own future!" she said practically bouncing.

"like a mirror," I noted, "I get visions," I told her.

She grinned, "how does it work?" she asked.

"It can be random, or it happens when I touch something," I explained.

She held out her arm, "what can you see from me?" she asked.

I smiled and touched her arm. I gasped as my sight was replaced with the black and white of a vision.

_(Vision)_

_I saw Mira, only she was older, about maybe 20. I heard no sound, but she was with a man...a Breedmale. He asked her something, and she began to jump excitedly and wrapped her arms around him._

_After a minute he slipped a ring on her finger._

_(end)_

I opened my eyes expecting to be laying on the floor or dizzy or something like that. Instead I was still upright, looking at the floor and still had my hand on Mira's arm. "What was it?" Renata asked concerned.

My brow furrowed and I was still looking at the floor, "it was different. Black and white, no sound...short," I said. "Mira was older, 20-21, she was with a Breedmale, and I think he was purposing."

"You don't feel sick?" Savannah asked.

I shook my head, "no," I thought for a minute and refrained from cursing in front of Mira, "what's the date?" I asked.

"It's May 14th, why?" Savannah said.

"Sh...shoot," I said stopping my curse in the middle. "I have to meet with someone tonight. What time is it?"

"It's 5 in the afternoon," she said.

"Fudge!" I said getting up, and realized I was naked, "can I borrow some clothes?" I asked.

"Sure, why? Frenchie what's going on?" Dylan asked.

"Personal things. I can't miss this meeting," I told them. Dylan left and was back in a few minutes with a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. "Thanks," I told her then put them on. "Which is the way out?" I asked.

"I don't think you should leave yet," Tess said.

"I have to," I said, "the way out?"

Gabrielle gave the directions softly, and I thanked her. I passed by the lab on my way out. It was empty, and my knives were on the table, I creped in and gabbed them.

"Going somewhere?" a male voice asked.

I gasped and turned around. It was Lucan. I held the knives close, "If I am?" I asked.

"It's nothing to me, but Kade might be a little..." he started.

I interrupted him, "Kade wants me out of here as soon as I can walk. I can walk, I'm leaving," I told him.

Lucan shook his head, "He wants you to stay. As much as he says otherwise, he wants you to stay," he said.

"I can't, and I don't believe you," I said trying to step around him. He blocked me.

"If you leave...you will break his heart," he said his eyes were sad.

I rolled my eyes "sure I will, he'd be as sad to see me go as a rat," I said and tried to go around him again he let me this time.

**

* * *

**

Oh yea, it's getting good now! Hope you liked it!

**Review? Please?**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

**I love the feed back to the last two chapters. Sadly this update consists of only one chapter. Hope you like it!**

Chapter Six

VPOV

I got to the surface and the sun was just beginning to go down. I looked around the huge airport hanger like garage, at the far end was a Ducati Superbike 1198 S. All black. I couldn't help it, I went over. The key was in the ignition. A helmet not far away. I grabbed the helmet and got on the bike.

LPOV **(Lucan, you know you want to know what he's thinking now don't you?)**

I watched Véronique leave and sighed. Why wouldn't she listen? Why did she have it in her mind that Kade didn't want her around? I shook my head.

Outside I heard the Ducati start and zoom off. She took the bike, of course. "What's wrong Lucan?" Gabrielle came up behind me.

"She won't listen to me. I try to tell her that Kade wants her to stay but she refuses to listen to fact," I said frustrated.

She smiled, "Remind you of someone?" she asked.

"Not until now," I answered her. "I was actually working to forget that."

"She is acting just like I would, like any Breedmate would. She thinks that Kade wants her gone, weather she knows it or not she needs him for more then blood. Rio came around, as did Tegan, and you for that matter. All you men are the same. Kade won't acknowledge that he needs her until the last second," she said.

I smiled, "I knew I loved you for more then your looks," I told her.

She glared at me, "You're an ass," she said.

"A cute ass though right?"

She rolled her eyes, "Always," and kissed me.

VPOV

I arrived at my apartment after dark. I took the keys out of the ignition and took the helmet off, putting it under my arm. Once in my apartment I put the keys on the table by the door, I had used it for my mail, now it was for my keys. I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

When I was done, I blow dried my hair and pinned it up. Then dawned a red wig with blond highlights. I applied makeup, and went to my closet. I grabbed black leather pants, black tee shirt, and put them on. I stuck my knives on a special belt and added another for the one I lost. I kept four on my person all the time and I had left on in the body of the dead guy. I didn't worry about finger prints, they were burned off buy a hot pan when I was young, and they never fixed. DNA didn't matter either, they wouldn't match me. I don't know why they just couldn't.

I checked the clock, I had an hour. It took five minutes to get to the bar, Old Jack's down the street. I was meeting with a new client tonight. I turned on the T.V. to the local news.

"The body of Joseph Miller, the CEO of** (add what ever company you want)**__was found in an ally off of 14th street today. The police believe the murder was committed by the assassin Vee. The police are taking any information that they can get, if you have any information call..." the announcer listed a number and I smiled.

"look all you want, you'll never find me," I whispered under my breath.

They had other stories that I didn't really care about. It had only been a half an hour when I got bored and left for the bar.

Old Jack's was an old bar. The floors and walls were the same wood, and it was ran by it's owner...Old Jack. Ironic right? The walls were covered in neon signs that had different brands of beer, and other things. The booths were covered in pen, marker, pencil, and were carved up. I went to a booth in the back and watched for him. I was wearing sunglasses so that they couldn't say that I had blue eyes or whatever. I ordered a double shot of whiskey while I was waiting. 25 minutes later, a man walked in. He was in Black jeans and a dark green shirt.

I rolled my eyes, _Rookie_, I though to myself. He looked around the room, then spotted me. I just kept staring at him, and he started my way.

"Vous est Vee?" **(You are Vee?)** he asked stumbling over the French I told him to use.

"Oui, vous est, Max?" **(Yes, you are Max?)** I asked in return.

"Oui," he said and sat down.

"So, what can I get you to drink?" I asked making my French accent heavy and waved over the bartender.

"I'll have a Miller Genuine Draft," he told the bartender.

"Get me another whiskey Kevin," I said. Once we had our drinks and were alone, I asked, "So, what can I do for you?"

He didn't speak, just put a large folder on the table. I opened it and found pictures, and other documents. "who?" I asked.

"Bradly Jonson, CEO of State Farm insurance," he whispered.

I examined the file. It had his records, didn't have so much as a ticket. He was a short man, thin and hazel eyes. He didn't look that old, early thirties late twenties. "When?" I asked.

"I don't care."

"Preferences?" I asked.

"I don't care, torture would be nice," he said softly. We were talking so quietly that even I had a hard time hearing over the loud bar noises.

I grinned, "Torture can be done. Any particular way or can I use my imagination?" I asked.

"Imagination."

I grinned again, "It will be extra," I said.

"I'm willing," he said pulling out an envelope.

I named my price and he added bills to the envelope, then handed it to me. I took it and opened it, counting it's continence. When I was satisfied I had what I needed I got up and left, leaving money on the table for my drinks.

Once I was back in my apartment I took the cash and put about fifty of it in my wallet and the rest in my safe. I hadn't checked my messages when I got home. I had a few from the embassy and one from my ex-boyfriend.

I deleted his message and listened to the rest. They were saying that they were making sure I was ok. I called back and confirmed that I would be at work tomorrow. I took off the wig gratefully, I was beginning to sweat. I washed my hair again and went to bed.

KPOV

When I got back to my bedroom, I saw that Véronique was gone. Part of me said that it was good she was gone. The other argued that she should be with me, here in my bed. I shook my head to clear it. In my head I wanted her gone. My heart was another story, I didn't want her to go, I wanted her to stay.

She had left though it was her choice, and I would honor it. If she wanted to go back to her life, I would let her. I went to the lab, "Lucan, I'm going topside," I told him.

"It's not your night," Lucan pointed out.

"I know, I need to clear my mind though," I told him. Then left, taking a few titanium edged knives, a couple long bladed daggers, and the special guns and titanium rounds.

Once in the garage, I noticed that the Ducati was missing. Everyone was still in, Véronique must have taken it. I sighed and went to one of the black coupes. I didn't know what was wrong with me.

_Hello, you love her._ I thought.

_She hates me,_ I argued with myself.

_Bull shit! She didn't act or sound mad when you were with her earlier!_

_That doesn't mean she wasn't seething inside._

_You are so fucking blind, you know that? Can't you see she wanted to be with you?_

Great, I was arguing with myself. Just what the world needs. An insane Breedmale. I needed to feed, so I went to a club nearby. Once inside I searched for an easy meal. I didn't want to work very hard tonight. I needed to kill something.

"Hey Handsome," a woman slurred behind me.

I turned, the woman had blond hair, and green eyes, and she was drunk. Perfect.

**(I'm not giving details so yea. We all know what happens)**

Once I was fed, I went patrolling the streets.

Hours later, I was ready to kill anything with air in it's lungs. I finally caught the scent of a rogue. _About time_ I thought.

**So? what do you think?**

**Review?**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**

**As I write this I'm watching Twilight for the millionth time. Yea, I know...I'm a weirdo. :)**

* * *

Chapter Seven

KPOV

I went down an ally, following the scent of the rogue to the nearby old train station. I drew my titanium edged blades and got ready to spring. I came to a part of the allies were four converged on each other. There was two of them. One was older, a blond male that seeming to be about 25 in age, but was definitely older chronologically. The younger one was also male with red hair looked to be about 23 but was much younger chronologically. They were both feeding on a human female.

I moved forward slowly, never taking my eyes from them. The older one stopped and straightened, hissed and turned towards me. Blood dripped from his fangs and mouth. The younger one pulled away from the female's wrist and hissed as well. He was covered in the female's blood, his shirt and pants soaked in it. The female was unconscious

I let out a roar and lunged for them. I swung my blade and was able to get the younger one. He hissed in pain that slowly became an howl as he turned to dust.

The older male seemed enraged and roared at me in anger. He lunged for me, and I ducked out of the way unsuccessful in slicing him.

I turned to him and hissed, "Bring it on father time!" I growled.

He roared again and charged for me tackling me to the ground. He was bigger than me, but I was able to knee him in the ribs feeling his ribs break. He hissed in pain. I kneed him again, causing more ribs to snap. I rolled away and hissed again. I grabbed one of the blades he had knocked from my grip and plunged it through his heart.

He howled in pain. Through his teeth he said, "Si tratta di una volta ... di giorno in giorno gli uomini, bestie sotto la luna piena. Vivono sulla carne di esseri viventi ... Attenzione, può ucciderti ... Argento è la chiave," as he turned to dust.

I was confused for a fraction of a second, "They are after you...Men by the day, beasts under the full moon. They live on the flesh of living beings...Beware, they can kill you...Silver is the key," Dante translated behind him. "He speaks of the legend of the mannaro, the werewolf." His brows creased, "There is a story of The Benandanti Werewolves. In short they were good werewolves, who killed Malandanti, or bad werewolves. They say their was a great battle between the two and both were wiped out."

"Then why would he worn us of them if they're dead?" I asked.

Dante shrugged, "Maybe the legend is wrong, maybe some Malandanti escaped," he suggested, "Maybe they are here."

"Why would they be after us though?" I asked.

"I don't know, let's go back to the compound and talk to Lucan and Gideon," he said.

"You go ahead, I need to kill a few things first," I said.

He sighed, "I can tell mio amico,"**(my friend)** "that, that isn't the case. Admit it Kade, you miss her," he said. I looked down, "why don't you get to know her, then complete the bond with her?"

I looked away, "Because, if she wanted to stay she would have," I said.

"Bull shit!" Dante shouted, "She left because she thought you wanted her to leave. She didn't go to a Darkheaven either. She just left," he said. "You need to talk to her Kade. I suggest you find her and talk to her, explain things more," he said then left.

I went down another ally, desperate to kill something. I heard another howl...closer this time. Before I could react I was tackled from behind. A strange smell hit my nose. It was so gross I couldn't figure out what it smelled like. Only that it was awful. An animal growl came from behind me and claws dug into my back.

No POV (Third person at the compound in the lab with Lucan)

Dante entered the lab and turned to Gideon, "What records do we have on werewolves?" he asked.

Gideon raised his eyebrows, "I don't know, I can look though," he said then turned to the monitors, "Only thing I have is something on a nut job that said he can turn into a wolf."

Dante frowned, "we had a rogue that told us to be careful, that werewolves were after us. I think he's talking about a legend in Italy about a battle between good werewolves and evil werewolves." he said.

"You think it's true?" Gideon asked.

Dante sighed, "The legend said that all werewolves were wiped out in the battle. It was said though that the evil werewolves won the fight."

"and you said a rogue spoke this?"

"Yea, where is Lucan? I want to run this by him," Dante asked.

"I think he's in his library," Gideon said going back to his monitors.

Dante went through the halls and knocked on the door that led to Lucan's library, "Come in," his deep voice called.

Dante walked through, "Lucan, we have a problem," he said as he walked in.

"What's wrong?" Lucan asked, he was in an armchair with Gabrielle in his lap. She got up and whispered something in his ear and left the room. Dante repeated what he had said with Kade and Gideon, "Werewolves? In Boston?"

"It seems that way," Dante said, "what do you think?"

Lucan shook his head, "I don't know," he said.

**

* * *

**

Short I know but just hang in there. I promise I know what I'm doing. (hard to believe I know)

**Luv**

**RWH**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note:**

**Not much to say. I'm bored so here's an update, Chapter 8 A la Carte!**

* * *

Chapter Eight

VPOV

I was clad in black leather, with knives on my belt. I trailed my next target. I found that after I had taken Kade's blood that my senses were better then they had been, not by much but enough.

He didn't smell...normal. His scent was almost...dogish,. Wet dog mixed with garbage, sewage, and maybe skunk in there too. I wrinkled my nose against the smell. It wasn't strong, just hard to ignore, which once you think about it isn't bad when you are trying to track someone to kill them.

I was following him on the roof, not the best place, but hey. I needed to capture him so I could fulfill my orders. He headed into a club called Off the Flame. I jumped onto the fire escape and got down and followed him.

The bouncer at the front looked me up and down, "You're ok, go on in," he said. His voice was deep and raspy.

I smiled, "Thanks," I said adding a slight hint of my French accent. I walked in. There was neon on the walls in the shape of flames, and a DJ in front of a huge dance floor. I sniffed for his gross scent and saw him going out the back door.

Did he know? I moved cautiously through the club, to the back door. The scent wasn't different, I didn't hear anything. Something in my gut told me to turn around and try tomorrow. I didn't listen, I squeezed out of the club keeping my eyes open. I looked around. I was in an ally, it was dark, but slightly lit by the full moon. I could see outlines of things but that was about it.

I heard a far off howl and then another really close. It almost sounded like it was right behind me. I drew my knife, but I felt claws at my throat.

"Use that knife girly, and you will be missing more then a head," a raspy voice said. I dropped my knife, "Good girl, now turn. I want to watch as I take you and kill you at the same time," he said. I about gagged, but did as he said. When I saw his face it wasn't human or Breed, it was...other. His eyes were a jet black, but they seemed to glow in the moonlight. His hair was red, slicked back. This was the man I was supposed to kill. What irony. He was very well built.

"I'm so glad I didn't have to go looking for you. You've made my job easy, my alpha will be pleased," he said, then sniffed my neck, "Ah, you smell of roses, vanilla and cherry blossom. As well as Breedmale, he won't be an issue, he's being taken care of as we speak," another howl roared into the night. I suddenly recognized this. It was my vision from earlier...The one where I died.

I didn't want that to happen. As much as I believed that Kade hated me, I didn't want him to be the way I saw him in my vision. Such a large and courageous warrior shouldn't cry.

* * *

KPOV

I growled and turned over sharply. It hurt like hell but hey, it got those god damn claws out of my back. I rolled into a crouch.

In front of me was a...well, a man but a beast. He was tall, easily over 7 foot. His eyes were a blood red and glowing, and he was covered in black fur. His fangs were hanging from his large snout. The claws on his paws were covered in blood...my blood.

Snarls emanated from between his sharp teeth. "Malandanti," I whispered.

"You've done you're history," he growled. A howl split the night, not far from him, "Ah, Cronus has found your little Breedmate. It won't be long until we hear her screams," he said, a sick smile on his face, "You don't know how much I envy Cronus. He gets a female to do with what ever he wishes while I get to kill you, maybe if I kill you quick enough I will get something as he and I kill her together."

I roared, something inside taking over. Absolute rage, a drew twin blades from my belt and roared again at him in challenge.

"Ah, Vampy don't like that do he?" the beast mocked. "I can't wait to hear her scream as we..." he didn't get to finish his statement.

I charged cutting one of his large thighs. He snarled and turned on me, his ears pointing, and a tail appearing from his ass. His eyes got blacker. He bared his teeth and roared at me, then lunged.

I dropped and rolled, "Here puppy, puppy," I mocked.

He growled and lunged again going for my feet. I jumped at the right time and landed on his back. He rolled swiftly and got me under him. "You can put up a fight eh Breedmale? Not for long, I can't wait to eat your heart from your chest," he said through his large teeth.

Véronique came to my mind, I didn't want her to suffer like what's his face had planned. I didn't doubt her in the least, but something told me to protect her no matter what. I roared at the beast on top of me. Grabbed his shoulders and pushed him off with my feet. Grabbed my closest blade and when he was lunging for me again my blade sliced through his abdomen. His mouth was agape as he dropped. I didn't know how to really kill them, so I settled for chopping his head off and throwing him in the closest dumpster then proceeding to set that dumpster on fire from his body.

Yet another howl pierced the air. That wasn't what froze me in my spot. It was the scream that came after it.

* * *

VPOV

I drew my dagger and made a slicing motion as he lunged at me. My blade caught his chest. He roared in anger and lunged again. As he got angrier, he got more and more wolf like. Now he was covered in red fur, his eyes black, with wolf like ears, snout, and tail. Did I mention the teeth this ass had? They were huge!

I tried to move out of the way, he caught me though getting me from behind. "Ah, from behind is my favorite position," he growled, then his howl went up into the night air.

His claws pierced my skin, and he ripped downward. I screamed again, gritting my teeth against the pain. I felt his teeth dig deep into my shoulder. I thrashed and was able to sink my dagger into his arm...front paw?

He growled and let me go sending a howl of pain into the night. God this guy howled a lot.

He then turned to me and bared his teeth, roared and lunged. I never felt it though. When I looked, Kade had him pinned against the wall. His fangs about as huge as the monsters.

"Keep. Away. From. _My_. Female," he growled.

_His female_? I like it more then I should have. He then proceeded to rend the monster's head from his shoulders, throw him in a dumpster, light the body on fire and clean the blood by hiding it under cardboard.

After a minute he turned to me, "are you ok?" he asked.

I felt dizzy, light headed and the ally began to spin, "Kade?" I asked, it was slurred and slow.

His eyes shined with concern, "Véronique , what's wrong?" he demanded. I swayed and he was suddenly behind me, "Véronique!" he said catching me.

Then everything went black.

**

* * *

**

I know it's short but...well I had to leave you there. Don't worry, I'm working on the next update as we speak...write...read? Oh you know what I mean.

**Review?**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note:**

**Not much to say, On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter Nine

KPOV

I caught Véronique as she fell. On her back was something warm, it smelled like her. I held her with one hand and looked at my other. It was coated in her blood.

I took my shirt off and put it against her back to stop the bleeding. I got my cell phone out and called the compound. It was Gideon that answered.

"Kade? Man it's about time, you were supposed to call in an hour ago," he said.

"I don't have time for that now! Who's closest to 129 Jefferson?" I asked

"It looks like Lucan's the closest, why?" I told him what happened and what happened to Véronique. "Alright, Lucan will be there in two minutes, keep in the ally but make sure he can see you," he said.

"Thanks Gid," I said.

"No problem kid, I hope she's ok," He said and the line when dead.

I got closer to the street and about a minute later Lucan pulled up in a black sedan. "Holly shit! What happened here?" he asked as I carried Véronique to the car.

"I'll explain on the way to the compound," I said getting in with her in my lap.

Lucan nodded, "Damn, I told her to stay," he said and shook his head.

* * *

VPOV

I was suddenly warm and in someone's lap.

"Damn, I told her to stay," said a voice. _Lucan_ my mind supplied.

Someone was stroking my hair, I guessed it was Kade. My back felt wet and hot. Oh yea, the claw marks. Could they be bleeding that much? I then felt a pair of lips on my temple. "C'est bien, mon coure," he whispered to me.

_It's fine, my heart_? How did he learn that?

"Je sais, _mon_ coure," I whispered. **(I know, **_**my**_** heart)**

"Véronique!" he said surprised.

"I thought you didn't know French." I said.

"I don't, Sterling taught me that. Are you ok?" he asked.

"Oui, I've had worse believe it or not," I said trying to sit up but he held me steady.

"But you passed out," he pointed out.

"Yes, I did. I'm fine though," I told him and tried to get up again. He let me this time and I sat next to him. I turned my head to see my back, Kade had stopped the bleeding by covering the claw marks and bite with his shirt. I must say that he should go without a shirt more often. He looked even better then ever.

His skin was a light olive color, and skip a six pack I swear he had at least an eight or even a twelve. Light barely noticeable hair dusted his chest and made a trail down past the waist line of his black fatigues. I was barely aware that we were at the compound.

"I thought you wanted me to leave?" I asked.

He looked down, "I didn't, but I thought that you wanted to; and I told myself that I would let you go. No matter how much I wanted you to stay," he said.

"That's thoughtful...but stupid. If you wanted me to stay then you should have opened your big mouth," I said as he carried me to the infirmary...again.

* * *

**Short I know but I promise I do know what I am doing despite popular belief. Lol**

**Review!**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note:**

**Ok, The final chapter is 12. I'm posting the rest tonight and I WILL have a sequel...summery in chapter 12. Read and then review!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

VPOV

Once I was all stitched up and Kade and I were alone he spoke up again. He had stayed silent for a while. "You need to drink," he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, you lost a lot of blood and if you had a vision right now then..." he trailed off though I know what he was going to say. I could see that he was right. I felt different, weaker. Not just from the slices on my back. It was more internal, like when you haven't eaten in forever. That wariness that you feel down to your bones. "You see that I'm right," he observed.

I nodded. He was right. When I was around him I didn't mind looking or being weak. He'd seen me at my weakest.

**(We all know what happens. She takes his blood then passes out to sleep)**

* * *

KPOV

It was later in the lab. Gideon was looking up the Malandanti on Google (amazing thing the Internet). I described what the thing looked like and some theories.

"I think their eyes turn black when they change. The thing that had got me first had red eyes then as he got more...wolf like, they became black. He was like a giant wolf on two legs," I said. "I think that their hair color is the color of their fur," I added.

"They smell awful too. Like wet dog, trash, sewage, and skunk," Dante supplied.

"I can vouch for that, that ally smelled disgusting," Lucan agreed.

"He made it sound like they have a pack in the city. That's all I got though," I said finishing my account.

Gideon hit save on a word document that he was writing all this up in. "Got it, I'm going to surf the net a bit for more," he was interrupted by the lab doors whoring open.

"Hey guys," Nico said as he entered, "I got gifts, Christmas comes early this year," he said setting a huge box on the table. He opened it, "I've taken some extra blades and lined them with sliver. If the rogue was right, this should help kill them faster," he brought out several blades laying them on the table. The edges shined brighter then the titanium. "I've also modified a few of the guns so that they can shoot silver rounds like the titanium ones."

I picked up a blade and looked it up and down. It glistened in the artificial light of the lab like a deadly diamond, "Looks great Nico," I said.

He nodded, "Thanks."

It was silent for a few minutes then Lucan spoke up, "Are you going to complete the bond?" he asked.

I put the blade down and stared at the floor, "I don't know," I told him.

"Does she want you to?" Tegan asked.

"We don't talk about it. Doesn't really come up in casual conversation," I said somewhat frustrated.

"You need to talk to her about it, she's already taken your blood," Rio said crossing his arms.

"I barely know her!" I yelled.

"We aren't pushing you to do anything Kade," Lucan said trying to calm me, "But, think about it. If you want her like you seem to, then get to know her a bit more," he suggested. "You don't need to hurry into anything."

I gave Lucan a thankful look, "Thanks Lucan. I think I'll try that...get to know her more," I said.

"Oh God just go to her already! You're maken' me sick here!" Brock said clapping his hands on the sides of his face.

I rolled my eyes, but walked out of the room.

Once in my own quarters I went right to the bedroom to check on her. She was lying on her side, the shirt that she had changed into when we had fixed her up was riding up. Her bra had been sliced through, but I still knew the shirt was well past that point. Her black hair was splayed over the pillows, and she was curled up on her side.

_Mine_ something primal growled within me. I shook myself, no she wasn't mine unless she wanted it. Or that was what I was trying to tell myself.

She sighed and rolled on to her back and angrily took the shirt off and threw it to the ground then curled back up on her other side.

Yea, she wasn't wearing anything but panties. The gentleman in me told me to look away, but the other told me to look till I went blind. She was glorious. The birthmark she said she had was in plain view. I suddenly visualized biting her there. I shook myself again to dispel the image.

Her skin was slightly tanned and toned, the birthmark was a deeper brown standing out and paling the surrounding skin.

_Look away you perv! _ My gentlemen side seemed to scream

_I'm not a perv if she was 12 then yea I would be but she's not and we're both adults right? Grow up and have some fun. _It was just like those devil and angel things that you see on your shoulders.

_But she's naked_

_She's also VERY hot!_

_God you sicken me!_

_And you _sicken_ me with your properness. He's going to follow my advice._

_Says who? His mother raised him right._

I shook my head getting rid of the false argument in my head. God I really was going insane. I turned from the room and went to the living room. The good shoulder thing was right, my mother did raise me right.

**(Sweet ain't he?)**

* * *

VPOV

When I woke up I was aware that I wasn't wearing anything. Well, I was wearing panties, but that was it. Damn I must have thrown my shirt off while I slept. I did that a lot. I hated sleeping with shirts on. I normally go for a sports bra but I was SOL (Shit out of luck) on that front.

I rolled over and sat up. My hair felt like a mess. I ran my fingers through it in an effort to smooth the wild mass and pulled it into a hair tie. I snatched the shirt from the floor and put it on.

Kade was asleep on the couch when I walked into the living room. I sat in a chair on the opposite side of the room and watched him. He looked so innocent, so venerable. Asleep he looked like a normal human, not a 250+ pound warrior that saved my life.

Suddenly he began to shake. I watched concerned about a nightmare or something. He began to sweat, and his breath became ragged. His eyes flew open and darted around shocked, but the shaking didn't stop. He was acting like he couldn't breath. "Vee!" he choked.

I was vaguely aware he used my assassin name, I was too worried about him. "Kade? What's wrong?" I demanded getting up.

"Get...Gideon!" He gasped holding out his cell phone.

I flipped it open and looked in his contact lists for Gideon's number. When I found it I pressed send and waited. "Yea Kade? What's up man?" Gideon sounded half asleep.

"Gideon? Sorry to bother you, it's Véronique. I need help...Kade needs help!" I said somewhat panicked.

"What's wrong?" he demanded, more awake now.

"It's like he can't breath, he's sweating, shaking..." I trailed off and checked his temperature, "and he's running a fever," I said.

"A fever? Breed can't get sick," he mumbled, "I'll be right there," he said and hung up.

"It's going to be ok Kade, don't worry. I won't let you go without a damn good fight," I said.

He took a strangled breath, "What's...your...favorite...color?" he struggled.

"Lavender? Why?" I asked. How could he ask that at a time like this.

"Want to...know you...better," he gasped. Then hissed.

"What? What's wrong?" I demanded.

"Left...shoulder!" he said, half a grunt, half a gasp.

I removed his shirt to look at it. On it was a huge bite mark. It looked like he was bitten by one of the werewolves. But if he was acting like this then why wasn't I? It was turning black and green, purple and yellow bruises adorned his sounding skin. As I watched, the scabbed skin broke open and blood and pus began to run down his shoulder.

"My God!" Gideon gasped. "What the hell happened?" he shook his head, "Never mind just get some towels or something."

I nodded and ran to the bathroom grabbing the first set of rags and towels I touched. I ran back out and handed some to Gideon, then help mop up what was on Kade's shoulder and began to dab lightly at the cuts. "We need to get him to the Infirmary," Gideon said dabbing at the other side of Kade's shoulder.

I nodded, this wasn't in my vision...were my visions becoming subjective? My visions were always true...

* * *

**I know! I left you hanging, but you just click that next button for chapters 11 and 12! Review!**

**Luv**

**RWH**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Note:**

**Nothing to say...just read and review when you're done...ok?! Thanks! (she says the whole thing sweetly)**

* * *

Chapter 11

VPOV

Once we had Kade in the Infirmary, Gideon took a sample of blood to analyze. A few minutes later he came back for a sample of my blood. When I hissed as the needle penetrated my skin Kade did a weak growl from his bed.

"I'm fine Kade," I assured him. "The needle stung that's all."

"I'll...kick...his...ass...if...you...hurt," he gasped.

I put my hand on his good shoulder and Gideon laughed, "Sure you will Kade," he chuckled.

"Vee, What...your...favorite...book?" he struggled.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't have a specific favorite, I like all the books I read," I said.

"Music?"

"Oldies rock," I said. "Are you going to keep killing yourself with all these questions?"

He took a gasp of air and smiled, "Yea...favorite..." Gideon interrupted him.

"It's a kind of infection I think. But the weird thing is that even though you were bitten, you don't have any symptoms of it," Gideon said.

"Maybe it only effects Breed," I suggested.

Gideon shook his head, "I found traces of the infection in your blood but it was...neutralized?" he paused to think, "It wasn't attacking other cells, which leads me to think that you might be a key," he finished.

"Knew...you...were...special..." Kade gasped as he hissed in pain again. His skin was taking on a green hint. He was still sweating.

"Easy Kade," I whispered to him, then turned to Gideon, "So, your saying he needs my blood to live?"

"Don't...want...to force...you," Kade gasped again.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Didn't want...to...make you...bond...with...me...didn't want...you...to...have...no...choice," he struggled, saying it though his teeth at the end as he arched in pain.

"Kade, I want to say that's sweet of you, but I won't because that's just stupid. What if I wanted to? What if I wanted to finish the bond with you?" I asked.

"I...don't...deserve...you," he said. "you...should...let me...die." he said.

I shook my head, and felt tears in my eyes. Was I going to cry for the first time in...10 years? "I won't let you Kade. As much as it seems to shock you, I need you. I won't let you die, I refuse to," I said, then looked around for something sharp. I found a scalpel of some kind and cut my wrist. "Take what you need Kade," I offered my wrist to him. I noticed now that Gideon was gone.

He shook, no longer fighting me "Dreamed of...tasting...you," he whispered. I moved my wrist to his mouth and he inhaled, "Smells like...lavender...vanilla," he said then his lips latched on to my wrist.

I felt his teeth rake at the skin around the cut. Pleasure I didn't expect surged through me and I threw my head back. "That's it Kade, take it," I said.

* * *

KPOV

Breathless

Feeling like my lungs have collapsed

Then as soon as Véronique's blood touched my lips, it was like her blood was opening my airways. Cooling my hot skin, ridding my shoulder of any pain. I like a glass of lemonade on a hot day, water after running for miles. It was like wine, but smelled like lavender and vanilla.

I took slow pulls at first, still struggling to breathe, then took more greedily. She was stroking my face genteelly with her other hand.

_Mine_ my mind growled.

She was officially mine now, she told me that she wanted me. Was it just from the heat of the current situation? Once I could breath again and my head no longer felt like a frying pan. I licked her wrist to close the scalpel cut. I sat up and looked at her.

She was looking at me worried, "Are you ok?" she asked.

I took her face in my hand, cupping one side of her chin. "More than ok. Véronique, you saved my life. Thank you. In the process though you've bonded yourself to me, voluntarily I hope?" I said.

Her face curled in anger, "Of course, I knew I had a choice, letting you die wasn't an option. J'adore vous," she said.

"What?"

she smiled and took _my _face in her hands. "It means, I love you, mon coure," She said.

"I need to learn French, but I did ketch that last part. J'adore vous...too, mon coure," I said she chuckled then I kissed her.

* * *

**Remember next is the last chapter! Review? Please??? **

**Luv**

**RWH**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note:**

**HI! I'm through with high school! Yea me!!! This is why I'm posting all three chapters now, to celebrate! This is the last but I'm working on the sequel now. Fear not!**

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Third person POV in the lab with the rest of the order.

"Lucan, we have a problem," Gideon began.

"I hate it when he says that," Dante said his Italian accent showing through.

Gideon ignored him and continued. "Kade about died a few minutes ago," he said. "He's fine now, but he was dieing of an infection."

"Breed can't get sick," Brock argued.

"It appears that this can affect us," Gideon told him, then turned back to Lucan. "It seems that those wolf things can kill us better then we thought. The infection came from the bite Kade received."

"But Véronique was bitten too," Lucan pointed out.

"Yea, but she wasn't affected..." Gideon was cut off by Nico.

"How?!" he demanded.

"I'm getting there. The mixture of Breed blood and her own prevented it. The combination of Kade's and her blood seemed to neutralize it. It was there alright, but it wasn't doing anything but going through her system. My theory is that a mixture of Breed and Breedmate blood acts like a vaccine. As soon as she gave Kade her blood, he improved. It was instant. Ten minutes later he was walking with her to his apartment," Gideon finished.

"The wolves can change normal humans. That much I knew, this new information is...shocking. They can kill the Breed with just a bit of saliva," Dante said shaking his head. "My friends this just got more complicated then we ever thought."

* * *

**Sorry but this is the end. I WILL have a sequel! I promise.**

**It will be called...**

**A First for Everything**

**Summery:**

**A cross over with another book, Immortals After Dark series by Kresley Cole, Placed after Kiss of a Demon King (the newest one).**

**Blood...silver...titanium...a Valkyrie that's nuttier than a fruit cake? They all combine to create disaster. With the coming war and the raving killer evil werewolves in Boston trying to kill unbound Breedmales, things are happening fast. How will things workout? Will Sterling let the insane Nïx under his skin? And what does a Lykae with a temper have to do with things?**

**Read and Review! I'll get the Sequel up as soon as I can!**

**Luv**

**RWH**


End file.
